1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus including a connector that conforms to a Universal Serial Bus (USB) standard, a control method therefor, a program, and an information storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
A Universal Serial Bus (USB) standard is widely used as a standard for allowing various information processing apparatuses to perform data transfer with another apparatus. The information processing apparatuses including an interface that conforms to the USB standard are classified into two kinds which are a USB host and a USB device. The USB host and the USB device are connected to each other via a USB connector provided to each of the apparatuses. According to the USB standard, a connection line connecting between the USB host and the USB device includes two signal lines (D+ and D−), a ground line (GND), and a power supply line (VBUS). The USB host is capable of supplying the USB device with power necessary to operate or charge the USB device via the power supply line. Under normal conditions, when the USB host and the USB device are connected to each other, the USB device senses the connection to the USB host in response to the power supplied from the USB host via the power supply line, and transmits information on itself to the USB host. The USB host judges a type of the USB device connected thereto based on the information transmitted from the USB device, and performs communications with the USB device according to the judged type (see, for example, US 2007/0106824).